Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 10 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 1 \times 10 + 9 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 9 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 90 $ $ = 100 $